Hampa
by nabmiles
Summary: Kadang, Lucy melihat kekosongan di manik mata Natsu. Kehampaan yang selalu ditutupi oleh sifat ceria dan senyum lebar sang Fire Dragon Slayer, tidak kentara dikarenakan kekonyolan dan semangat yang selalu menyertainya. Natsu, kau kenapa? / canon


Oke, jadi ini fic kedua saya di fandom FT. Makasih untuk komentar-komentar di Snowy Night^^)/

Saya tulis sambil mendengarkan lagu 7 Years of Love-Kyuhyun, silahkan didengarkan, semoga dapat menambah feel. Nah, e_njoy_!

_Disclaimer_: Fairy Tail _belongs to_ Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Hampa**

.

(_A_ Fairy Tail _fanfiction by_ nabmiles. _I take no profit from this fanfic_.)

.

Kadang, Lucy melihat kekosongan di manik mata Natsu.

Kehampaan yang selalu ditutupi oleh sifat ceria dan senyum lebar sang _Fire Dragon Slayer_, tidak kentara dikarenakan kekonyolan dan semangat yang selalu menyertainya. Tapi, tanpa disadari Natsu, Lucy pernah melihat kehampaan yang nyata pada sepasang manik hitam itu. Menerawang, memandang ke kejauhan dengan sorot kosong. Fokusnya mengambang dengan pikiran berkelana entah ke mana. Binar mata yang redup, kelopak mata yang merendah.

Seakan ada lubang yang menganga di hati laki-laki itu.

Sekali, Lucy pernah melihat Natsu memandang sepasang ayah-anak yang bergandeng tangan akrab, tertawa lebar bersama-sama di kejauhan. Sang anak memegang gulali besar di tangan sementara si ayah memegang plastik besar penuh barang—menghabiskan waktu dengan berbelanja bersama. Natsu memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan; tapi Lucy yakin ada kesenduan dan hampa di sana. Langkah pemuda itu bahkan sempat terhenti beberapa saat, sebelum kembali menoleh dan melempar cengiran.

Apa yang Natsu lihat dari sepasang ayah-anak itu? Apa dia melihat keakraban dan kehangatan yang—yang apa? Yang … Natsu inginkan? Apa dia teringat pada Igneel?

Igneel. Lucy teringat begitu saja.

Lucy tahu, sampai sekarang Natsu terus mencari keberadaan naga merah yang mengajarinya sihir _dragon slayer_ itu. Lucy tahu Natsu kerap membayangkan Igneel ada di sampingnya, berdiri bersama sebagai ayah dan anak. Pada akhirnya Lucy tahu kekosongan dalam diri Natsu disebabkan rasa rindu pada figur yang dianggap pemuda itu sebagai ayah. Bahwa batin pemuda itu kerap bertanya-tanya akan keberadaan Igneel, gelisah memikirkan keadaan sang naga.

Seperti malam ini. Guild Fairy Tail mengadakan pesta sampai larut, bir melimpah-ruah disajikan. Mirajane meramaikan suasana dengan nyanyian dan gitar, Cana duduk tenang bersama barrel bir kesayangannya. Gray dan Natsu berselisih. Happy mengejar Charle. Suasana ribut, riuh mengisi keheningan malam. Semua bergembira, turut ambil bagian dalam malam yang menyenangkan.

Pesta usai saat dini hari; menyisakan bekas-bekas bir dan kursi-meja yang rusak di mana-mana. Para anggota pulang atau menuju asrama, mengakhiri pesta malam itu sambil terkantuk-kantuk, hingga ruang utama kosong dan hanya bertemankan kegelapan.

Lucy berlari cepat menuju guild. Ia sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya dan menyadari satu hal; salah satu kunci _celestial mage_nya tertinggal! Demi Tuhan, dia panik dan segera berbalik menuju guild. Mengabaikan kengerian akan gelap dan sepinya jalan, ia bernapas lega kala dua orang dalam perahu menyapanya saat ia melewati pinggiran sungai. Hati-hati nona, kenapa tidak pulang nona. Setidaknya Lucy bisa menghilangkan ketakutan akan sendirian sebentar.

Memasuki gerbang, Lucy mengecek pintu utama. Terkunci. Bergegas gadis pirang itu memutar ke pintu samping yang hanya bisa diakses oleh anggota Fairy Tail. Pintu itu terbuka dengan derit kecil kala Lucy mendorongnya, masuk dan bergegas menuju ruang utama lantai satu. Dia yakin kunci itu terjatuh di sekitar tempatnya duduk bersama Levy, di sekitar meja bar.

Guild sudah gelap, lampu-lampunya dimatikan begitu pesta selesai dan para anggota beranjak pulang. Untungnya sekedar pantulan cahaya bulan ada, dan dia tidak punya masalah karena toh tetap terlihat—meski sekali lagi, gelap.

Dia sudah mencapai ruang utama dan segera menghampiri tempatnya duduk tadi ketika menyadari dia tidak sendiri di ruang itu.

Seseorang duduk di salah satu kursi di tengah ruangan dalam posisi menyamping pada Lucy. Helaian jabrik dan bayang syal cukup memberi tahu Lucy siapa.

Natsu.

_Sedang apa dia?_ Lucy mengerutkan kening. _Kenapa tidak pulang?_

Pemuda berambut merah muda itu tampak tenggelam dalam dunianya. Menopang dagu di satu tangan, sepasang manik hitamnya terarah pada jendela kaca di dekat langit-langit. Menatap … bulan? Bulan memang terlihat jelas dari bingkai kaca tersebut. Menilik dari apa yang dia lihat, Lucy yakin Natsu sudah berada di situ cukup lama—melamun.

Gadis itu melangkah pelan ke arah Natsu duduk. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara, dia mampu menangkap hal _itu_ ketika sudah berjarak tak jauh dari si _Dragon Slayer._ Sorot menerawang sarat kekosongan ditandai binar mata yang redup. Ada hampa dan murung terbias jelas di sana. Lucy menahan napas, mendadak trenyuh akan apa yang dia lihat. Ada kabut dalam hati Natsu, kabut yang menandakan kesedihannya. Entah kenapa Lucy dapat merasakan kemurungan dalam diri Natsu saat ini. Ada beban berat dan resah yang merundung pemuda itu, yang selalu disembunyikan rapat-rapat dengan keceriaan dan semangat yang selalu ia kobarkan. Bukan munafik; pemuda itu memang selalu ceria dan bersemangat, tapi _kadang_ ada saat di mana sikap itu digunakan sebagai tameng apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan. Dan banyak yang tidak menyadarinya karena berpikir itulah sifat Natsu yang biasa.

Kini Lucy bisa merasakan hawa di sekitar Natsu menjadi berat. Tanda bahwa pemuda itu memang sedang dalam keadaan negatif. Dan sorot hampa itu …

"Natsu?"

Sang _Dragon Slayer_ tersentak, menolehkan kepala dan menemukan sosok gadis berambut pirang berdiri tak jauh darinya, menatapnya tepat di manik mata dengan sorot tak terbaca. "E-Eh, Luce?"

Voila. Ada sedikit getaran dalam ucapan Natsu barusan. Lucy menghela napas, perlahan mengerti semuanya. "Sedang apa kau?"

"Aku? Eh … eng …" Natsu menelan ludah, berusaha memikirkan jawaban paling masuk akal yang bisa ia berikan. "Aku? Eng … apa, ya?"

Lucy menghela napas lagi, berjalan mendekat dan duduk di depan pemuda itu. Ditatapnya manik mata Natsu yang balik menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung. "Natsu, kau tahu kau tak perlu memendamnya sendirian."

"Apa? Memendam … Luce, apa yang kau—"

"Aku tahu," Lucy memotong. "Aku tahu kau, Natsu. Kau spontan, ceria, selalu bersemangat, ceroboh. Tapi ada saat di mana aku melihatmu menjadi orang lain."

Natsu kehilangan minat untuk mendebat. Bahunya yang sempat menegang kembali melemas.

"Aku melihatmu seakan berada di dunia lain. Menerawang ke kejauhan, melamun, dan sorotmu yang hampa. Kadang kau memerhatikan anak-ayah yang sedang berjalan bersama, dan sorotmu saat itu begitu berbeda. Murung. Kosong. Jauh. Seperti … kesepian."

Lucy memajukan tangannya, menyentuh telapak tangan Natsu yang berada di atas meja, yang terasa sedikit dingin—benar-benar bukan Natsu—dan menggenggamnya. Menyalurkan kehangatan sekaligus berusaha menyemangati _partner_ akrabnya ini. "Kau punya teman. Aku, Happy, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, bahkan Master. Kau tidak sendiri, bagilah bebanmu. Kami ada bersamamu. Kami di sini, jangan menyimpannya sendiri."

Dan serangkaian kalimat itu berputar, teresapi dalam benak Natsu yang sedang memahaminya.

Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum Natsu menarik satu ujung bibirnya ke atas. Ia balik menggenggam tangan Lucy yang menyalurkan kehangatan dan dukungan yang nyata, merasakan satu kenyamanan mengalir masuk. Bangkit dari duduk, Natsu mencondongkan badan ke depan, mengulurkan kedua lengan kekarnya dan memeluk gadis pirang di hadapannya, menghapus jarak di antara dia dan Lucy. Erat, Natsu mendekap tubuh Lucy dengan satu kehangatan. Pemuda _Dragon Slayer_ bersurai merah muda itu menarik ujung bibirnya yang lain, menyempurnakan seulas senyum lebar yang kini terkembang menggantikan raut murungnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Terima kasih, Luce."

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Yak saya nulis apaan sih ini HAHAH. Em, yang bagian pintu samping itu saya karang sendiri mwohoho/ditabok. Ah sudahlah, thanks sudah baca. Yok berpendapat di kolom review? Gimana menurut reader fic ini? Yang salah juga monggo dikoreksi :3


End file.
